rogerroadfandomcom-20200213-history
Ella Swail
Ella Swail '''Ella Swail '''was born in the small town of Austen. She is the odd one out inher family, always coming second best to her perfect sisters, Chantelle Swail and Bethany Swail. She is interested in musical theatre and literature. Though she consistently denies it, she can be quite stubborn and is very stuck in her own values, including her views on marriage. She sometimes has trouble making friends, and is quite shy and quiet in public situations. Her parents are Timothy Swail and Jane Swail, though her biological mother is Lisa Fallon. Reality 2 Early Life In this major reality, Ella grows up in Austen next door to the Brandons, her best friends being Leigh Brandon, Jackson Snoe, Tyson Brandon and Jason Brandon. The four of them (Leigh, Tyson, Jackson and Ella) are nearly inseparable from age five on, after a stray ball tossed by Jackson and Ella into the Brandon yard brought the toddlers together for the first time. High School After a fallout between the nearly involved Tyson Brandon and Ella in the eighth grade, the group dynamic is changed dramatically. Tyson and Ella can barely stand to be in the same room together, and Leigh and Jackson are both split between the two friends. While Tyson moves onto being even more popular than in previous years, Ella remains in the background. In the summer before their grade eleven year, the group attends a beach party of one Jessi Sanders after having not seen each other for most of the break. Ella returns back after spending two months in Australia with her family having lost weight, obtaining a clear complexion and overhauling her entire wardrobe. She is forced to attend the party with Leigh, and meets a seemingly heaven sent boyfriend prosprect, Tyler. After getting freshly accquainted with Tyler, the two get drunk and make out on the beach, while Ella falls into a deep infatuation. Eventually, it is revealed that Tyler is in fact a matured and physically changed Tyson, unbeknownst to Ella. When school begins in September, the relationship between them hasn't changed much; the tension growing if anything. Ella begins to notice a growing attention from Colin Bailey, Tyson's best friend, and begins to feel as though she reciprocates the feelings. Leigh is less than happy about this development, as Colin was one of the main reasons for the outing of Leigh's sexuality. After the relationship between Colin and Ella begins to blossom, it becomes clear that Tyson's once present feelings were starting to reappear. Using his charm and honesty, Tyson works to try and convince Ella of her true feelings. Eventually, the two of them become a secret couple, hiding their relationship from one disapproving mother, Jane Swail. After the two are unintentionally revealed, they become public. After an outburst from Jane at dinner, stating that she isn't Ella's mother, Ella moves on to uncover adoption papers revealing that her mother is one Lisa Fallon, a previous girlfriend of Timothy Swail. Tyson and Ella date for a year before consummating their relationship on their anniversary, the night of the Winter Formal, which is a huge change for the once sexually loose charmer. The two elope without telling anyone but Jackson, who acts as their witness. The only people who learn of their wedding directly after are Jackson, Chantelle, Jason, Leigh and Constance Brandon. College/Adult Life Ella attends Rockyton University for part of her first year after graduation, moving after a few months to an internship at a newspaper three hours out of Austen. She moves up there on their own, which causes a strain on Tyson and Ella's relationship. After finding that the job isn't all she thought it would be, she moves back to Rockyton to live in a dorm. When Ella returns she moves in with Nessie Williams, and Stephen Dumard. Ella eventually moves into a shared apartment with them, while Tyson dorms with the ever charming rich boy Sully Sullivan. A few years later, Tyson is caught cheating with Ella's cousin Maggie, at a family gathering. This prompts Ella to break up with him for good. Her life changes drastically after this. Her ties with the Brandon family change greatly, and her best friends all find themselves caught between the two estranged lovers. Ella works to find herself during this lull, having spent much of her teenage life personified by her boyfriend. This causes her to accept a journalism job overseas in England. Working in England she meets Abbie Blair, Michelle Spickler and Mira Fowler, all coworkers at the magazine she works for. Also through her job, she meets the royal Jake Englebert, whom she falls in love with. The two date for a month before they return to Austen, where he proposes and she accepts. The night on which Jake proposes prompts a heated argument between Ella and Tyson, who still knows there is still something between them, and that Ella doesn't truly love Jake. Ella tells him she doesn't love him anymore, and he parks his car in oncoming traffic, attempting suicide. During this time, Ella realizes she is still in love with Tyson, but also loves Jake. She stays for Christmas at the Swail household, also attended by the Brandon family. At this celebration, Tyson and Ella reconcile for a few hours and make love, and Ella promises she'll leave Jake. She waits in Austen until after Christmas. She then returns to England to plan her wedding, begging Tyson to attend. He refuses. Leigh, Nessie , Stephen , Jackson , Jason , Veronica and the entire Swail family attend the wedding. In the middle of the wedding, Tyson interrupts during the call of objectors, and claims that the two cannot wed, because Ella is already married. Ella tells him he loves him and she runs out on Jake's wedding. She finds out she is pregnant and it's Tyson's baby. The two buy a house, and Blaine is born. Reality 3 sullella Reality 4 ny sullella triple threat Reality 5 In r2 when he has a suicide attempt, the attempt is successful and everyone has to deal with his death. For Ella and Sully, Tyson comes back as a "ghost," and seems to try and guilt them, change them, and lead them to each other to help them get over the loss of such a big person in their lives. write that but different and make it ella-er an go Reality 6 tysella chanason Reality 7 i think reality 7 is the one where uh tyson never walks in and stops the wedding so ella ends up marrying jake and having blaine with him and she comes back and tyson is married but separated to carmen and has two kids one is kevin zeger (tyler?) one is logan lerman (tim) and they bang and also blaine is alive and still tyson's son haha i meant daughter Reality 8 ella's coma Reality 9 tyackson GAHEY Reality 10 sullela hardcore love in ny with quinn n alex